Saving The World
by jenny-R
Summary: [Yohcentric][Oneshot] When I was young, I wanted to save the world...


**And here I am, with another one story of mine! Back to the Shaman King fandom like the good old days. This story came to me ****after a very painful experience I had, and I just had to write it. It's a bit angsty and Yoh-centric and also pretty short. At first, it seemed to me like a prologue for a bigger story, but I don't think it really is something like that now. Anyway. I hope you'll like this, and don't forget to leave me a review on your way out, okay? Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King or its characters. They all belong to Hiroyuki Takei.**

* * *

**Saving T****he World**

When I was young, I wanted to save the world. It saddened me the way it was, the cruelty and brutality of it. My family didn't agree with this, and they said that it was impossible for me to change it. I didn't have enough power to do it, but I had the will.

Almost a year later, my grandpa told me about the title of the Shaman King. The most powerful human being on Earth, someone who could fulfill all of his wishes and dreams. Someone who could save the world if he wanted to.

At that moment, I had already decided what I wanted to do in my life. Fight for my dream, no matter the cost.

I had already decided that the title of the Shaman King would be mine one day.

Some time after, I met a girl named Anna Kyouyama. She was my grandmother's apprentice, with no parents or anyone else to love her by her side. She also carried a terrible curse on her. After I had seen what this terrible power of hers could do, I promised her that I would save her as soon as I became the Shaman King. She didn't say anything, just looked at me silently. But I could see a small tinge of hope welling up in her eyes, transferring from her gaze to me.

Now, I had another one reason to do my best and achieve my dream to become the Shaman King. To save all the ones I love.

---------------

When I was young, I wanted to save the world. I had set it as a goal and I had decided that one day I would achieve it with my powers as the Shaman King.

I did it. I became the Shaman King.

But I didn't manage to save the world. It still is cruel and brutal, like it was when I was young, and many years before that.

I guess my family was right. It really _is_ impossible to change the world. Even when you are the most powerful human being on Earth. Even when your body overflows with power and your mind is inundated by will.

Because one person alone, is not enough to do something as big as changing the world.

Dreams are made just to make our lives more vivid, more exciting. Some of them are never meant to be fulfilled, yet we insist on believing in them and we do our best to make them come true. They are fragile and fleeting and they can vanish with the slightest doubt, yet we never cease to make them all over again, each time with more passion and excitement than the previous one.

My brother had the same dream as me. He wanted to save the world as well. Maybe he chose the wrong ways to materialize it, or maybe it just wasn't meant to be. Though, he never stopped trying. And that is something that I have always admired in him.

During all those years that I've tried to do something as the Shaman King to make the world we currently live in a better place to exist to, I've realized something very important. People always keep on pursuing the impossible in this world. Even though most times they know that they cannot possibly succeed, they always keep going without giving up on their dreams and hopes.

I think that saving the world really is something impossible for someone as petty as me to do. Yet, me still being a human, I feel like I have to chase that dream even though it's not going to come true. Besides, that was my initial goal, the reason I kept on hoping and dreaming. To fight for what I believe and love.

And that's what I'm going to do.

Even if saving the world will be proven an impossible thing to do.

* * *

**And that's the end of it. I think it's the shortest story I've ever written until now. I hope you liked it, though! Many, many thanks to my beta-reader EmeraldWolfChild for her always precious help! ****Tell me what you think in a review, please! I'd really appreciate it! And just to remind you, I do not accept flames, while constructive criticism is very welcomed! That's all for now. See you soon everyone!**


End file.
